Temptation (knowledge of nova rewrite)
by Timetheif1
Summary: Five babies are left on the doorstep of Hogwarts. They aren't normal at all. Harry and Draco can sense something evil about their presense but what? Where did they even come from? IN THIS STORY TWILIGHT EXISTS BUT IS MOSTLY IRRELIVENT!
1. the babies on the doorstep

**Hi! This is the rewrite for knowledge of Nova. It's completely different from the original. It starts in sixth year and continues form there and will rewrite the last two years of Harry Potter. Obviously it's under a crossover as Thor and as I get further into the story you will see why. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter one  
The babies on the step

Night fall had come at Hogwarts. No student dared to be out of bed lest they get caught by Filch and Mrs. Norris. Little did the students know that Filch was occupied. Left on the doorstep of the castle were five babies. Each and every one of them stared at him with bright blue eyes. Surely this man would help them. Surely he wouldn't leave them in the freezing cold of the December night. But they did not know Filch. For if there was only one baby he would have left it to a patrolling teacher. But since there were five children he couldn't do that. What he could do was call to Minevra Mcgonagall and ask her to take them to Dumbledore. When she looked down she noticed a note.

These babies are not normal. They are not human. They will be different. Keep them at your own risk. You may give them names. They were given life On Christmas eve. Goodluck.


	2. the impossible had happened

**Hey! thankfully this chapter will be longer than the last. I must warn you though quite a few of the chapters from here will be short but they'll get longer as we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Thor.**

* * *

"I'm here Dumbledore." Announced Mrs. Weasley. "What is the urgent business you called me on?"

"Well, I heard that since you now have an empty house, you were applying to be a foster mother." Dumbledore said coming down the stairs.

"Indeed I have, since you brought it up I'm assuming you want me to take on a few children. Some death eater rescue's perhaps?" Lately an underground system had been built to rescue young children and adults stuck on the other end. Recently the system had pulled Narcissa and Draco away from Lucius. Unfortuneately Mr. Weasley (the one to rescue them) had been killed in the act.

"Not quite, you see five female babies were left on the doorstep of the castle. We don't think that they were born on the dark side. But all the same, they're unnamed and they need a home." nodded at the new information.

"Was there a birthday listed?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Dumbledore nodded and showed her the note before going to get the children from upstairs. As Mrs. Weasley finished, she looked up at the children she was going to take under her care. She could not believe what she saw.

"The date here can't be right. They look about a month old, December twenty fourth was only two weeks ago." She stated.

"Were not sure why that is. They looked like typical newborn children when they were on the doorstep." Dumbledore explained.

"You don't think they're Vampire hybrids do you?" she asked.

"The growth is too slow for that." he answered.

"What do you think they are then?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter. However taking all five would be a bad idea for two reasons. One I can't take care of five kids on my own, and two, if they are runaways from somewhere, giving them all the Weasley name would make it easy to track them down." she pointed out.

"I have a solution to both of those problems. Narcissa is still in need of a safe house. I'm sure she'll be happy to help. And Mr. Lovegood volunteered to babysit when needed. As for making them hard to find…if you look closely each of the children resemble certain physical traits from major wizarding families. The redheaded chid resembles the Weasleys, there are two children with black hair, one with blonde hair, and one with dark brown. The black haired children will go under the names Riddle and Potter, the blonde will go under Malfoy, and the brunette will go under Lestrange." explained Dumbledore.

"Alirght, I'll wait for Narcissa, to name them since she'll also be raising them. What time am I to expect her?"

"Next week."

"Very well then I'll be on my way."


	3. Narcissa and the names

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated recently. I had a lot going...you get the idea. Kira I am working on your prank for the other story I swear. I will post as soon as it's done.**

* * *

Staying true to there growth pattern, each child looked six weeks old wen the day Narcissa was due to arrive. Mrs. Weasley had made a huge nursery on the second floor for the children. That was were she could be found now, in the nursery attempting to dress the redhead child. Each child was a black onesie and jeans accompanied with a small white headband. Mrs. Weasley knew it was a little silly silly to dress them in the same clothes but with Narcissi coming over she didn't have time to plan separate out fits for them all. Besides, the red head always put up a fight. Once she finished with the red head she ran downstairs to clean up some of the large mess she hadn't had time to take care of since the children came. She managed to get about one-fourth of the living room clean before she heard Narcissa apparate on the front step. Looking out the window, she waved the younger woman.

"Good afternoon Narcissa, sorry about the mess. turns out five babies can make a huge mess." Mrs. Weasley greeted her without looking up from her cleaning. Narcissa stepped forward.

"Allow me." she said before lifting up her wand in a huge sweeping motion which put everything in place.

"I can't believe that I forgot that spell." Mrs. Weasley said with a small smile. "Anyway, if you'll follow me I'll show you to the children."

"Dumbledore mentioned they aged at a slightly alarming pace. Have they continued whatever pattern they were following?" Narcissa asked. If she was going to be raising kids, she'd like to know as much as possible about them.

"Yes, they look six weeks old now now." Mrs. Weasley told her. Narcissa looked surprised.

"Have you named them yet?" she asked.  
"I thought you'd probably like a say in the names so I waited." Mrs. Weasley answered as they reached the door. Narcissa looked around the nursery. when here eyes settled on the six children. She couldn't believe her eyes. Each child had skin the color of snow. The first one could easily be seen as a trouble maker, she was the redhead Mrs. Weasley always had trouble with, her eyes were currently blue but it was easy to see that they would soon turn green. The second child by her side would also likely have green eyes, her jet black hair contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. The third and easily smallest child also had jet black hair but instead of a large contrast to the skin, it seemed to match it, her blue eyes obviously weren't going to stay that way but instead of being a greenish blue like the other two hers were almost a violet color. The one next to her looked like a Malfoy with her sliver blue eyes and white blond hair. The last child had dark brown hair with blue eyes that were quickly turning the violet color the small one had already achieved.

"I think the blonde one should be named Ashlyn Nicole Malfoy." Narcissa said out of nowhere. Apparently it wouldn't be as hard to name them as they had predicted.

"The first and second are Winnifred Malizia Weasley and Myra Rosalie Potter." Mrs. Weasley said listing names of her own.

"Malizia?" questioned Narcissa.  
"It means mischief in Italian. This one another Fred and George for sure."

"In that case the last two should be named Vanessa Amare Riddle and Star Isabella Lestrange. If were giving one of them an Italian middle name, we might as give them to a couple of others." Narcissa said finishing up. All babies seemed happy with her name and the two nice ladies. They were certainly better than the creatures they fist saw.


	4. the children meet the babies

Chapter four  
The children meet the babies

It had been three months since the children were born. Yet, all the same, they looked half a year old. Both Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa were nervous. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were all coming over for Easter and it would be their first time meeting the children. I was certainly a big deal. Narcissa had gone shopping in the muggle world so that the children would have more clothing. Right now they were trying to get them in Easter dresses. It became custom to dress them all in the same thing since they didn't have much time for anything else. Besides Mrs. Weasley had to go to Kings cross to get the children.

"Are you good from here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Once Winnie is dressed, I'll be done here." Answered Narcissa. Mrs. Weasley nodded and apparated to Kings cross. Once there we began to look through the huge crowd for the five older teens. Once she spotted them she ran over to them and with out a word, got them, and their luggage back to the house v.i.a apparation.

"Alright so I'm not sure what information Dumbledore gave you but there were five babies left on the door step almost three months ago. Narcissa and I have been taking care of them but their different. They age twice as fast as any normal baby."

"Dumbledore already explained and before you tell us their names, Dumbledore did that too." Ginny told her mother. "Where are they?"

"Upstairs." Was the answer they received before they bolted upstairs to see the five babies. Ginny instantly fell in love with the babies, Ron didn't mind them either but we wasn't running through the huge nursery like his sister was, Draco and Harry were somewhere in between, they were just babies. They had such a bright future, but, at the same time, they could sense something evil coming from them. It wasn't them exactly, but rather what created them. With so many questions about the babies and not enough answers, Draco and Harry left the room.

"Something is off here." Draco spoke up.  
"Very, very off." Harry agreed. 


	5. the ice

**Sorry, I had a lot going on or else I would have updated sooner.**

 **Kira: I'm not sure about a sequel, I wasn't originally planning on it but if I get another request I probably will. I would now but I am out of ideas for it. If you have any I'd be happy to hear them.  
**

* * *

Chapter five  
The ice

It had officially three years since the children were left on the doorstep of Hogwarts. Each of them looked six years old. The war was still going strong. Lots of people were being brought in by the ministry to be questioned about their faith. But despite the ministry's best efforts, muggle's and muggleborns were being killed on the streets in broad daylight. It was a miracle that the wizarding world still remained a secret. The muggle world had no idea what mysterious source that left no trace of death on the victim. Despite the chaos and mayhem the death eaters were causing all around the world, the five young girls were able t be raised in a stable and fun environment. Mrs. Weasley was correct in assuming that Winnie would be trouble. The kid had chosen poor Ron for most of her pranks. However, when you found Winnie pranking you could find Nessie and Mya reading or playing silly and imaginative games. Star was the daredevil with a smart mind. Instead of using her mind for pranks she preferred to use it for dangerous stunts. Ash was the thoughtful one of the group. She preffered to read non-fiction books in her spare time, unlike the others. Right now the girls were playing a simple muggle game of chutes and ladders on the living room floor. It was pretty obvious that Nessie would win but they were going to play it out for second and third place too.

"No Fair, you guys always win!" Winnie exclaimed once she was found to be in last place. The statement she had made was not true at all, for she was the one who usually won at board games, but to a six year old. One time for the opposer could seem like a million times.

"No fighting please!" Narcissa called from the kitchen. Winnie sighed dramatically and stomped her foot before going upstairs. In her hurry she tripped, and fell down the long flight of stairs.

"Aunt Cissy!" she called before starting to cry. The fall really hurt.

"Oh dear, it's ok sweetie you only fell…" Narcissa trailed off realizing the ice on the stairs and the fact that where she was sitting was now covered in a thick layer of frost. In fact, the whole living room was coated with it. She looked at the other four girls each of them wore expressions of worry for their friend.

"Molly!" she yelled. "Where did the ice come from?"

"What ice? It's the middle of April." She asked coming down stairs. She stopped when she saw the living room. "It's the children. Apparently they have ice powers." 


	6. other interesting powers to be found

**Kira: Thankyou for the idea but I finally found one while watching a certain movie (if I tell you what it is it will spoil this entirely).**

* * *

chapter six  
other interesting powers to be found

It had finally hit June. That meant that everyone was at the burrow with the now 7 year old children. It was clear that the children all had ice powers. Every time they were overly excited or got hurt, the ice would appear. Such occurrences had Draco and Harry doing ressarch on where they came from. Right now they were looking into mythical creatures, Norse mythology, and extraterrestrial beings. They'd ruled out everything else. Right now they were in Ron's room. Everyone else was downstairs playing hide and seek with the children.

"The possibility of them being vampire-human hybrid had already been ruled out. They age too slowly." Draco said looking through a book on hybrids courtesy of the vampire rulers. "However, them being vampire-werewolf of vampire-shifter wolf could be possible."

"No it's not. The child of the moon gene can't be passed on by any female and only one female shape-shifter exists and it seems that shifting has made it impossible to reproduce. They were good theories though." said Hermione coming into the room.

"You of all people would know." Draco muttered. Hermione smiled and sat next to him picking up a book on Norse mythology.

"There's nothing in that book." Harry spoke up. "I already looked."

"You men don't even know what your looking for." Hermione said with a smirk as she began to read it. Suddenly the door opened. A ginger and white blur came through before the door shut to reveal Winnie.

"HIDE ME! HIDE ME! HIDE ME!" the seven year old whispered frantically. Nobody looked up. The only acknowledgement she received was Draco pointing behind the stack of books. Footsteps followed Winnie's and pretty soon, Ginny burst through the door. Just as she did the books disapeared with a green glow, and with them went Winnie.

"Have you guys seen Winnie?" Ginny asked.

"Nope." Hermione answered not looking up. Ginny shrugged and left. As she did both Winnie and the books reapeared followed by the same green glow that took them.

"Found you!" Nessie shouted as the door burst open. Winnie simply shrugged and followed her out.  
"Accidental magic?" Draco questioned.

"I doubt that." Hermione said holding up her book. On that page was an article of the God of mischief, Loki. Or as some had called him, the great illusionist.

* * *

 **In case anyone is wondering, Winnie can not tell that she is doing what she is doing. To her it looks completely normal.**


	7. Star can see it all, and the tesseract

**I'm going to skip the whole sorry thing and give you the chapter. Oh and last time skip. I promise.**

 **Kira: I honestly have no clue.**

* * *

Chapter seven  
The night sky, Star can see it all, and the tesseract  
time skip six years

Winnie p.o.v

The war was still raging on here in the wizarding world. It had been going on since three years before my sisters and I were born. There were casualties on both sides. It seemed impossible that it would ever stop. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are constantly out capturing death eaters and hunting down the key to defeat Voldemort. The ministry was doing their best to keep it contained but it wasn't working. Besides, they were kinda corrupt by death eaters working within. For all the good they were doing they might as well just shut down. But still, I had fun. The Lovegood family now lived with us. It was interesting to hear about all the creatures Luna talked about even if they weren't real. Right now we were watching the stars with Luna and Draco. Luna made a career out of them and Draco simply liked looking at constellations with us.

"There's your Constellation Draco." Ash whispered from her spot next to me. The wind blew her long blonde hair in my face slightly but I didn't mind it at my other side, Nessie calmly watched. She had a special narrowed sight. She was basically looking through a telescope without actually having one. Luna was really the only one of us that did but it was her job.

"Hey, it's the crab nebula!" Mya pointed out.

"That's not a nebula." Both Nessie and Luna said at the same time. A small gasp could be heard from Star.

"BACK UP! That portal will kill us if we don't." We did as directed as a huge rainbow like portal came out of nowhere. Several symbols were engraved plus it also left a glowing blue cube.

"How did you know what that was?" I asked.

"Do you remember the Norse mythology Hermione taught us?" we nodded. "I think I somehow have Hiemdall's gift. And we have more pressing problems. What in Merlins name is the tesseract doing here?" Our attention turned to the blue cube now named the tesseract.

"Aunt Cissa! Aunt Molly!" I called. They came running out of the house.

"What was that?" Narcissa asked.

"I think it was a portal from Asgard."


	8. Hammer dude and trech coat weido

**Kira: The sequel will be up soonish but I'd like to finish this story first. From what I've heard it isn't a good idea to do two stories at once. I have other chapters for this story written out but I haven't finished it yet. Once I do I'll get right on that sequel.**

* * *

Chapter eight  
Hammer dude and trench coat weirdo

Star p.o.v

We were sitting with Aunt Cissa for our lessons. Despite the excitement two days ago, she still insisted on our lessons. With my new powers I know this stuff so I wasn't paying attention but my teacher didn't notice and my four classmates were kind enough not to comment. I was looking through the Universe (literally) when something caught my eye. It was Asgard. I had not seen it before but there it was.

"Star, are you paying attention?" Aunt Cissa asked.

"Sorry, it's kinda hard when you can see the rest of the universe and its people."

"Can you see Tom Cruize?" asked Myra with interest. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! There will be no using Star's powers to spy on Americans." Aunt Cissa scolded. "Why don't we wrap up today." I nodded and looked at Asgard again. There world bridge a.k.a the bifrost was open. Two people were getting ready to jump in. They were heading…here?

"Get ready, were gonna have visitors." I said getting up and going outside. They others followed me. Everyone was on the porch when the bifrost touched down. When the light beam went up, two men stood.

"Hello. May I ask your names?" I asked walking up to them.

"Why do you want to know?" the hammer man asked rudely.

"If your going to be rude and refuse us your names we'll simply have to call you Hammer dude and trench coat weirdo." Winnie said with a smirk. The "trench coat weirdo" looked at our clothing with a smirk that remsembled Winnie's closely. We were all wearing jeans and a black shirt of varying design. We also had our robes matching our eye color.

"In that case we'll be calling you redhead witch, raven witch, vampire witch, blonde witch, and violet witch." The TCW said.

"Enough of this foolishness! Where is the tesseract?" HD said.

"Oh you mean that blue cube thingy, never seen it before in my life." Winnie told him basically saying "Hah, like Imma tell you." HD looked very mad and started swinging his hammer. Already knowing his plan I threw the bat bogey hex at him. TCW laughed as his companion was chased around our yard.

"Let me try!" he called. "May we please have the tesseract? It has dangerous and potentially leathal energy."

"We lost it." Winnie told him. TCW smiled and pointed through the window at the kitchen table which was where the tesseract sat. "These are not the drawings you're looking for." she said using a James Bond voice. Looking amused, he rolled his eyes and healed out his hand. Nessie went in to grab the cube.

"Is it possible for a human to posses special gifts?" Ash asked.

"What kind of gifts?" TCW retaliated.

"Yours and Heimdall's gift." I answered.

"No." he simply said. Winnie gave him bugs bunny ears.

"Care to reanswer your question?" Winnie asked admiring her handiwork. He looked up before doing the same to Winnie. She simply made a bunny face and hopped. Everyone had to laugh. Even HD who finally got rid of the bats.

"Perhaps mortals are more powerful than we give them credit for." HD laughed.

"You can't be mortal, at least not completely. And which of you has Heimdall's sight?" TCW asked.

"Your right, we're witches and that would be me." I answered.

"Nevermind, we'll be sure to visit at some point but right now we have to get this back home." With that they left.

"They'll be back soon." Ash said holding up HD's Hammer.

* * *

 **Just so you know, I'm going on a camping trip for a while.**


	9. Odin and Frigga (enough said)

Chapter nine  
Odin and Frigga (enough said)

Ash p.o.v

It has officially to a two days (two hours in Asgard according to Star) since HD and TCW had come. They were going to come back soon enough.

"Any clue yet Star?" I asked.

"Well, it seems that HD and TCW won't be coming back." she informed us.

"The who is?" asked Nessie. Her red eyes were inently focused on outside, probably on the animals in the woods.

"I'm guessing it's their parents." Star answered. "They're coming now."

"Of course they hurt Snowy, oh never mind, the red head woman healed him." Nessie said. I looked out the window. Sure enough an Older man and Woman were coming up and the woman was holding Snowy. He was Mya's kinda sorta pet. She could talk to animals which was awesome, and it made her friends with pretty much all animals, even werewolves. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. Winnie got it. Mya quickly followed to get Snowy. The redhead woman handed him over before they came in and sat on the couch. The man spoke first.

"May we have Mijnoir back?" he asked. My intelligent response was…

"What in Merlins name is mew mew?"

"The hammer." the woman supplied. Weathear it was TCW and HD or not, she was clearly someone's mom and knew how to deal with teens.

"Say please." Winnie said in a patronizing voice. She was expecting roughly the same reaction that we got from HD. But instead…

"Please?" the woman asked. Winnie looked shocked but nodded to me to give it to them. There wasn't a need, for the man simply summoned it. "Is it alright if we stay?" the woman asked.

"You'll have to ask my aunts." I answered.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'm going ice skating, anyone want to join?" Mya asked. Nessie and I raised our hands.

"How exactly are you supposed to do that? It's mid April." the man asked. To answer, Mya put the palm of her hand out and blew. several snowflakes came and flew around the room. The couple had a look of horror on their faces.  
"That project was banned. It was a part of the treaty that they never did this to any baby." she whispered. "How old are you in Human years?"

"Eight." Winnie answered.

"The Jotans have broken the treaty. They created human-jotan hybrids. A mix that should never exist. THEY DON'T BELONG!" the man yelled.

* * *

 **Check out my other story Ultimate prank war. It's got a whole bunch of crosses but I need pranks to continue.**


	10. Jotun-human hybrids

chapter ten  
Jotun-human hybrid

Frigga's p.o.v

What was in front of us was impossible. The Jotun-human hybrids were irracticated and as a part of the treaty were to never never be created again. It seems that the Jotuns went against any and all orders to bring these five girls to life. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to see them dead but this is big.

"What are you talking about?" the red eyed one who I was almost sure was named Nessie, asked. She seemed upset. I remembered that Odin had just said they shouldn't exist. He should learn to keep himself together a little better.

"What he meant was…" I trailed off realizing that they wouldn't know what I was talking about unless they happened to have read Norse mythology (which really wasn't myth at all). "Have you read Norse mythology?" I asked.

"Just the Jotun wars. They were apart of a history lesson." the blonde, Ash I think, answered. I could work with that.

"Well, do you still have a book on it?" I asked. She nodded and went and got it. I turned the pages to a specific one. "The war originally started when the Jotuns came down to earth and started to freeze the humans. We stopped them and their plans, turning their focus from them to us. Their plan became to destroy us all, and they wanted to use both human and Jotun DNA. It worked and they created the hybrids. They were beautiful creatures. Pale skin, enchanting beauty, a special gift, and ice powers defined them. They were all sweet to begin with but the Jotuns raised them to be a violent, crazed, army. In the end we had to destroy and ban them. It seems that they went against the treaty and created you." I explained.

"But we're not like those things. We're different." Nessie insisted.

"We know that. You were raised differently. But there is know way you exist without there being a plot to destroy us." I told her. They looked at each other.

"Well, it was pretty stupid putting us on earth." the mischievous red head spoke up.

"Why is that?" Odin asked.

"Because, human teens, especially females, are prone to be rebels. Especially when it comes to being told what to do by crazy dictators." 


	11. Asgard

Chapter eleven  
Asgard

Mya p.o.v

With that being said, they decided to take us to Asgard. Our aunts couldn't come with us unfortunately. We packed our bags and, after tearfully saying goodbye, we had to leave.

"Will we be able to return?" I asked.

"We need to learn your purpose, then we will see what we can do." Odin answered.

"So… how long will that take?" Winnie asked.

"It depends on how cooperative they are. It could be a few weeks, It could be 3 months." Frigga answered this time. We looked at each other as we walked down the path to the palace. We were not happy that by the time we leave we may look nearly seventeen. Not to mention we'll have to deal with HD for 3 months tops. TCW I don't mind but HD sucks.

"I'm not a fan of this." Nessie mumbled to low for the Asgard king and queen to hear. We nodded in agreement. We made it to the castle and standing their was a black haired armored woman.

"Greetings your majesties. I see we have guests." she said turning to us.

"Indeed we do Sif. It seems that the treaty has been violated." Odin spoke. She seemed to know what he meant. We followed her inside. On the way I saw I saw some guards trying to get a horse in the stable. The horse had just had a baby and it wanted the baby in sight but the baby was sick. The guards were pushing and shoving but it wouldn't work. I dropped my suitcase and walked over. I had everyone's attention but it didn't bother me. I went to the horse who had stopped and looked at me. I put my hand on her cheek which was how I communicated with them.

"It's alright." I told her.

"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL MY LITTLE BABY!" she screamed.

"Your baby is just sick. They're going to cure her illness." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded. She calmed down. I smiled and walked over and picked up my bags.

"GO BACK TO YOUR KNITTING!" Winnie yelled at those still staring. They turned to her with confused expressions.

"Migard phrase." Nessie called.


	12. Jotuns

**Next Chapter up!  
**

* * *

Chapter twelve  
Jotuns

Winnie p.o.v

Two weeks. Odin did not age quite like we did so the time meant little to him. For us however, well we weren't as patient. But it could be worse. Frigga took over our magic lessons with the help of Loki (Finally learned his name). Aside from that we also got physical training from Thor and Sif. Thor was a bit of a brat, Sif was tough and and could knock on rear end during training if you weren't careful, and although he was mostly nice to us, you could tell that Loki was tired of his brother in the spotlight and if he didn't get his chance, something bad would happen. Right now I was walking through the castle trying to locate said prince. Of course I could ask Star but she was training with Sif.

"You cannot fool me Loki." I stated. The hallway was stripped of the illusion and there stood Loki. "Going to see the frost giants?"

"How'd you…? Oh why do I bother, who'd you tell?" he asked.

"My head." I answered.

"Do you mind keeping out of my affairs kid? Your not bad company but I will lock you up." he warned.

"I do mind. Why are you going?"

"You know why." he answered.

"Right, message. Can I come?" I asked covering for him as Sif and Star.

"They're coming here." Star called as she and Sif ran up.

"Well damn." I said.  
"Language!" Sif warned. I rolled my eyes and ran with the rest to the throne room. Three Jotuns stood.

"I see you have found our creation before we could intercept it." the leader said. I noted that he was Loki's real father, and to speak to him before he found out another way.

"You broke the treaty." Frigga stated. The leader shrugged.

"Freak." I mumbled to Loki. I was heard which made Loki step in front to stop them from grabbing me. The leader was about to grab Loki's arm and show him what he was but I blasted him back. "You're not welcome here. Go." My sisters nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" he asked. We nodded. 


	13. A true source of evil

**So I know this chapter is super short but, it's message is pretty clear. Making it any longer would've ruined it.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen  
A true source of evil

Third person

The field filled with ice as the Jotuns walked down the stone path. They came to a gate. To demonstrate what they could do, they hopped over the fence. As if they knew further demonstration would be required, they gave one larger leap, and hopped on to the balcony. A certain Dark lord awaited them. He looked at them and nodded yes to their unasked question.


	14. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE JOTUNS JOINED HIM

Chapter fourteen  
What do you mean the Jotuns joined Voldemort!?

Nessie p.o.v

"Hiemdall requests your presence." A guard stated as he walked in the throne room where everyone was.

"Why?" I asked Star. I looked at her. She was frozen in horror. I grabbed her arm and stood up, taking her with me. We took horses to the gate to get there quickly. Heimdall was waiting outside looking grim.

"What's going on?" asked Frigga.

"The Jotuns have have joined forces with the death eaters." That one sentence. It's like receiving a death sentence. One sentence tell's you you're gonna die. That's what this was like. "You must journey to Miguard and tell the others, they plan to attack Mexico City and start a reign of terror in three days." It took me a minute to register what Heimdall was saying. This was bad. We went through the bifrost and landed right in from of Hogwarts. Of course, Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, Lady Sif, and the warriors three accompanied us. We ran to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Now to figure out the pass word in a clever way. Guessing.

"Lemon drop." I tried.

"Licorice snaps." Winnie guessed.

"Coackroach custard." Mya wondered.

"Jotuns are the scum of the earth." I'll give you three guesses at who that was.

"That's not going to…" Loki trailed off as the door opened.

"Unbeliveable." I muttered. shrugged and hopped on the steps. As we rode the steps up to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore!" I called as we ran in.

"Now, now calm yourself. Thanks to Snape, I already know their plans."

"What do we do?" I asked

"Simple, we round up all we can and go to Mexico city."


	15. Clear out Mexico? the battle

Chapter fourteen  
What do you mean the Jotuns joined Voldemort!?

Nessie p.o.v

"Hiemdall requests your presence." A guard stated as he walked in the throne room where everyone was.

"Why?" I asked Star. I looked at her. She was frozen in horror. I grabbed her arm and stood up, taking her with me. We took horses to the gate to get there quickly. Heimdall was waiting outside looking grim.

"What's going on?" asked Frigga.

"The Jotuns have have joined forces with the death eaters." That one sentence. It's like receiving a death sentence. One sentence tell's you you're gonna die. That's what this was like. "You must journey to Miguard and tell the others, they plan to attack Mexico City and start a reign of terror in three days." It took me a minute to register what Heimdall was saying. This was bad. We went through the bifrost and landed right in from of Hogwarts. Of course, Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, Lady Sif, and the warriors three accompanied us. We ran to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Now to figure out the pass word in a clever way. Guessing.

"Lemon drop." I tried.

"Licorice snaps." Winnie guessed.

"Coackroach custard." Mya wondered.

"Jotuns are the scum of the earth." I'll give you three guesses at who that was.

"That's not going to…" Loki trailed off as the door opened.

"Unbeliveable." I muttered. shrugged and hopped on the steps. As we rode the steps up to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore!" I called as we ran in.

"Now, now calm yourself. Thanks to Snape, I already know their plans."

"What do we do?" I asked

"Simple, we round up all we can and go to Mexico city."


	16. Clear out Mexico the battle

**Sorry I didn't realize I uploaded the same chapter twice! Thanks for pointing that out Kira. When I went to save it it didn't go through and for that I apologise. So I will instead give you two chapters in one.**

* * *

Chapter fifteen  
Clear out Mexico

Ash p.o.v

"Run! Get out of here! This place will be under attack in mere minutes." Nobody was listening. I grabbed the hammer and caused a five second lightning storm. That worked. People started clearing out like a wild fire. Thor rolled his eyes. We gathered the Order and several Asgardians to help us fight. We gathered in the main town square which like the rest of the city, was empty.

"Wait for it." mumbled Ron. Within moments grey clouds covered the city. A sizable army of death eaters and Jotuns flew within the black smoke and created the dark mark as they past. They landed by rank. Snake nose (pun intended) first, Lestrange and Malfoy second, the Jouns third, the other official death eaters fourth, and lastly the snatchers.

"One last chance, join us or we'll kill you." The Jotun leader called to us. We shook our heads no, and the long overdue battle began.

Chapter sixteen  
The battle

Third person

Voldemort threw the first curse. It blasted a few back but otherwise did no harm. Winnie went next. Ice powers froze anyone without a dark mark, nearly cutting the army in half and making it an even fight. Several death eaters rushed forward with the intent to kill but the light side had better plans.

Narcissa p.o.v

"Come on Cissy, it time to return where you belong." Bella called out.

"Never!" I hissed.

"Then die!" she yelled and shot the curse. I dodged just in time.

Loki p.o.v

My battle with the Jotun was intense. He grabbed my arm and instantly I realized I was so much like him. But I remembered something Winnie told me. "If you don't fit in, then your better than those that do because they are so obsessed with trivial matters while the rest of us know what truly matters." I knew she was right.

"So what if I'm your son. You left me. Odin found me. There's a difference between father and dad. Father is the other half of your genetic makeup while dad is the man who teaches you how to love!" I yelled. He growled and stabbed the person next to me. Winnie Weasley.

"NO!" I yelled.

"MY DAUGHTER!" yelled Molly.

"One other difference between you and me, I only kill killers. With that I took Winnie's wand and whispered two deadly words.

"Avada Kedavra!" I yelled. The spell bounded every where. It hit Lestrange, Greybeck, Malfoy Sr., and many others. Suddenly the sky turned the bright green color of the spell. Winnie's body rose and before we could get a grip on what was happening, she was surrounded in a red aura. The other girls rose too. I looked in horror as I realized none of them made it. I turned my attention to the dead body of my kinda sorta not really father, a whit spirit like ball flew up and separated into five, and flowed to the dead girls, there auras turned red violet. Nearby I saw that Longbottom kid slice the Snake's head off. The same thing happened and the aura's turned full on violet.

"You see!" yelled Harry. "You can't win!" It was a battle of spells, the deadly green of the killing curse v.s the bright red of the disarming curse. The red quickly caught the green and won out. The final spirit hit and the auras turned blue. The sky began flashing so many colors. Suddenly five lightning bolts struck the girls and they somehow joined together to form one child. One eight year old girl. Her hair was perfectly white, like Ash,but she had two strands of black, worthy of Nessie, at the front, looking like Rogue from x-men in reverse. Her eyes were bright blue like Winne, her pale skin was the same as Star. Yet her body shape was that of Mya. She wore a white?blue summer dress and her feet were bare

"Hello. I'm Arielse Navisse Weasly Malfoy." she spoke. (Ar-ee-el-see, Nav-eese).

Arielse p.o.v

This was to be my family. They looked nice. Winnie said they would be. I couldn't wait.


	17. Prolouge

Prolouge

Arielse was originally going to be Voldemort's daughter. but he wanted a son and killed her and her mom when he found her. She went to Heaven and kept and eye on the girls, protecting them. In return for her protection they used their powers to create a new version of her that took a piece of each of them so she could have her own life. She was raised by everyone. A bright young girl from tragedy, come to be a miracle. But, make no mistake. The five girls were still heard from. They could talk through Arielse if the family member needed it.

* * *

 **Well that's the end. I'm not going to do a sequel but I might do a one shot here and there on Arielse's life or when they talk to the others.  
**


End file.
